Stars and Stripes
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: After the battle of New York, Steve is attempting to settle into 21st Century culture, which is proving to be a shock. On top of that, he runs into a nonchalant respecter of him and his work. A Good Man is what the country needs, she says. Steve isn't sure sometimes if he is a Good Man. But then, Susan isn't what some would call a Good Woman all the time either.
1. Chapter 1

When Steve Rogers awoke from being frozen, it was quite a culture shock. After he helped the Avengers save New York/The World, he had to settle in to semi normal life.

He had to do things like grocery shopping.  
There was no alternative. It was his turn.

Since moving into Stark Tower, (Aka That Big Ugly Building In New York) they took turns going to the store. Tony'd send them out with a full wallet and expect them to bring back enough stuff for the team for a week.

It was his turn.

As Steve wandered down Aisle 1, and picked a few cans of soup off the shelf, he wondered absently what the racket going on over the loudspeakers that some was called music. He consulted his list.

_Thor wants poptarts_, the list said. Steve groaned inwardly. Every week, it was more poptarts. He put three boxes in the cart. Checked the list again.

_Herbal tea, Bruce needs the stuff._

Steve rolled his eyes. Bruce never asked for anything. He usually shut himself up in the lab and didn't really talk to anybody.

About half an hour later, he went to check out. The girl at the checkout looked at him hard.

"You're Captain America," she said bluntly. He was slightly taken aback.

"Well, yes."

"Thanks for that, saving Earth you know," she scanned the bread and bagged it calmly. "It took no small amount of courage."

"It had to be done, Ms.…Susan," he said, reading her name plate. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Would, yes. Could, probably not. You need more skill than I've got to take anyone down. Took martial arts classes, all sorts, for quite a bit, trained, etc. I don't really have the hero powers."

"Well, I don't have powers either."

"Really? Could've fooled me," Susan shrugged and bagged the Ice Cream. "Hey, Rocky Road. That stuff's good."

"Really. Black Widow and Hawkeye don't have any either. Iron Man is-"

"Tony Stark."

"You know?" Steve asked.

"I know, you know, almost anyone that pays attention to that man knows. The man doesn't bother hiding anything."

"That does sound like Tony," Steve admitted. The girl nodded emphatically, blonde ponytail bouncing.

"But, honestly, despite the fact that Mr. Stark is a huge favorite, you're something different. You've got a patriotic attitude; you're the standard Good Man. There aren't too many good men out there. We need more of you." She tied a bag filled with peanut butter and jelly.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. That'll be $97.65." She looked up.

Steve fished the money out of his wallet and handed it over.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Thank you, Susan."

She watched him go, then turned to her next customer, deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came back to Stark Tower, he ignored Tony's complaints that he hadn't brought enough pizza for the entire group, and sat down. He headed down the hallway and knocked on the lab door. He opened the door a crack. "Bruce? Are you in there?"

"Is that the Captain?"

"Yes…."

"Then yes, I'm in here. Come on in."

Steve pushed the door open and stepped in. He carefully closed the door behind him.

"Bruce, I have a question," he began.

"Okay….."

"Why is America so different?"

Bruce took his glasses off and set them on the table. "Uh, well, that's a difficult question to answer. I guess we take for granted the stuff we have and everything. Our politicians keep getting more corrupt. So…America keeps…running down, I guess."

Steve's eyebrows lowered and his brow pinched. "Oh."

Bruce patted his shoulder. "We need more good men like you, Steve. You could be president," he told him with a hint of a smile.

Steve smiled back.  
~ ~

In the weeks ahead, Tony had given the entire team phones. Not just phones, the type with computer things in it.

Steve had no idea what to do with it. Thor was worse. Bruce just ignored his.

Tony griped about how much money he had spent on them, (Not much, compared to his billionaire status) and confined them to the out-of doors as punishment.

Steve had left good naturedly, (anywhere that wasn't Stark Tower was welcoming right now), but Thor had grumbled a little, and Bruce had protested the entire way.

"I have work in there," Bruce griped.

"You always do," Steve told him.

"Not always," Bruce defended himself. "Just most of the time."

Thor, who had been ignoring the conversation, suddenly turned to them. "What shall we do now?"

Silence.

Bruce brightened. "We could go the DVD store and get a few more Doctor Who episodes." Bruce loved that show almost as much as he loved picking it apart trying to decide whether half of the stuff that was said made sense in the Science world.

"NO," Thor said. "You have too many of those."

"We could go get something to eat, you know," Steve said. He checked his watch. "It's almost lunchtime."

"Good," Thor boomed. "Excellent suggestion, Patriotic One!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and Steve half smiled and they started down the road.

"Right," Steve started. He squared his shoulders and turned around to face Thor. "You remember the rules?"

"Do not slam cups to the floor and destroy them," Thor repeated the familiar words. "Do not break plates. Do not break anything, and try not to make a mess."

"Good," Steve said. He pushed open the door of the small restaurant and led them all inside.

After they were escorted to the table, Bruce suggested a few pizzas. Thor heartily agreed.

Steve considered. "All right, fine," he said, flipping through the contents of his wallet. "I think I can handle that."

The waitress approached the table, and shook her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "You guys ready to order?"

Steve looked up in surprise. "Susan?"

"Hey, Captain," she greeted.

"Um…" Bruce looked at Steve in confusion. "Do you two know each other?"

"No, not really," Susan said cheerfully. "We just met once."

"I thought you were working at a store," Steve remarked.

"I am. Double income. Now, what do you want here?" Susan flipped out a pen and looked at them expectantly, blue eyes twinkling.

"Pizza," Thor blurted out. "Lots of it."

Susan wrote it down without reaction. Bruce rolled his eyes and clarified the order. She nodded and spun, and trotted off to the kitchen.

"So…uh….Susan?" Bruce looked at Steve expectantly.

"Er…..she checked me out at the store."

"What?" Bruce choked out.

"NO," Steve shook his head, realizing his mistake. "She checked out the groceries."

"Oh." Bruce sighed in relief. Thor interrupted their conversation.

"Do you suppose Lady Jane is alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Steve assured him.  
There was silence for a minute. Bruce filled it by launching into an explanation of his newest project, and how he hoped that it'd work and how Tony had interrupted him last time.

Susan came back with their pizzas and drinks.

"There you go," she said, plunking them down. She waved and left them.

They ate in silence.

Bruce swiped the last slice before Thor got it, (Thor was not happy) and then leaned back and looked at Steve.

"Do you think Tony will let us in now?"

Steve nodded. Susan came back with the bill.  
"So, quick question," she said. "Is that Thor?"

Steve nodded. "And that is Bruce Banner," he said, indicating the scientist. Bruce waved and Thor nodded.

"Hey, I've read some of your stuff," she said to Bruce. "And Thor is really cool too."

"Friend Banner is also The Incredible Hulk," Thor said enthusiastically. Bruce and Steve glared at the oblivious Asgardian.

"Cool. The Hulk is really swell," she said. "Just…the entire Avengers are really Awe Inspiring. Thanks for saving the City, the U.S., and the World!"

"You're welcome," Thor said. Steve nodded. He handed the cash to her and Susan nodded.

"Right, hope to catch you all later! Nice meeting you," she said. She spun on her heel and walked back towards the kitchen area.

**Woo, long chapter! Please tell me what you think and if anything needs changing. Review please, they keep me going!**


End file.
